


What We Crave Most

by Animegurl_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animegurl_13/pseuds/Animegurl_13
Summary: A dark fiction about our beloved wizardry friends when they come to North America after the war had ended...or did it? Harry traumatized from the battle sought solace in the U.S. There he and Ron, his best mate and lover try to mend old and new wounds. However, it seems no matter where they go darkness lingers with them. Harry is in a dark place and Ron is trying his hardest to bring him back into the light.





	1. Living Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters I am merely borrowing them for my own sick twisted pleasure. 
> 
> Okay, I wrote this on another website adultfanfiction.net but somehow the website is no longer accessible which is a shame cause this my first fanfiction.   
> Okay, I did put warnings because though this is my first fanfiction that I'm letting people see my work I am not new to warnings. This fanfiction comes from a dark place but I do not in any way condone the acts that are performed in this fictitious tale. 
> 
> *trigger warning*  
> Self-harm is an issue here as well as drugs and violence I put tags up because they are recurring themes.

His eyes... His black eyes stared at me in utter disgust and pure hatred. The tension in the room appeared in the atmosphere as a thick fog that shaded his face from me. Hands paler than any mere human hands seizes my wrists, pinning me to the nearest wall. Slammed to the smooth surface my head thudded, vision clouded my senses needing more than a minute to adjust. I glared back at him.  
“You dare have the edacity to rise up against me!!” he voice carried a hint of fear that he could not extinguish. I laughed out loud later regretting at the moment his talon-like nails dug into my wrists above my head. “You’re a fool to subject yourself to defy me. Remember I own you.”  
“NO! I have a will of my own. You have no control over me I am free to do as I please-” his mouth finds its way to my neck and seizes the taunt flesh.  
“Oh is that so love? Seems that you forgot the bond we shared that binds us together.” his lips caress me with each word. He smiled as I struggle not to be aroused by his petty acts to seduce me. My breath was quickened as his knee nudging its way between my spread legs forcing me to ride it with each movement he made. “You are too tamed to rebel against me pretty one.”  
“You will be surprised I am not a damn weakling.” I cursed as my voice wavered in anticipation as to what was to come next. I felt his teeth puncture my skin. I summoned my strength to push against him, he sensed my intentions and bit me harder. Blood trickled down my neck to my bare shoulder I gasp, pressing against him.  
“No you’re not a weakling but you are no match for me.” he pulls his mouth away blood coating his lips. Those damnable lips that can cause me so much pleasure and misery all at once. The real weapon was behind those velvet lips which he flashed at me in a smile. “A body such as yours is honest and it says you just want attention. So I have no choice but give it what it needs.”  
“No-” the word was not completed, the noise of fabric ripping made me silent. I was at a total lost…  
Shake.  
Whimper.  
Slap.  
Groan.  
A voice calls out “…arry…Harry…Harry…” Strong arms shake the limp body in an awkward upright position. More contact with a hand across the face.Hands instinctively go up to protect the slightly reddened cheek, “Mm! NOOOO!”  
“Harry! Snap out of it! It’s me! Harry, it’s Ron please wake up!” he called to his beloved peer. He knew how violent Harry would become if trapped too long in his nightmares. He had pulled the young man up by his arms and shook him wildly slapping his cheek, none too gently. “Harry wake your arse up!!” Harry’s eyes fluttered and soon looked up at two dark sharp eyes.  
“Mn…Ron?” the emerald eyes close and a sigh escapes his lips. “What time is it?”  
“A little after two in the morning Harry.” His voice soft and full of concern. Ron turns on a small light beside the bed, Harry winced at the sudden brightness beside him.  
“You didn’t have to slap me in the face, you wanker.” Harry lightly rubbed his sore cheek.  
“I had to wake you up somehow, oh that’s right you love it when I smack your arse cheeks. I will keep that in mind for the next time Love” Ron smirked, which was compensated by a small moan from his lover. “Instead how about I get you some water from the fridge along with your medication.”  
“No prescriptions, not tonight.” Harry softly says looking down. “They don’t really help anyway.”  
“They calm you down Harry, if they aren’t working we will have the dosage increased the next time we see Dr. Milder.” Ron replied brushing the hair from Harry’s face.  
“I’m fine really I just want…I want…” Harry let his voice fade out. Soon he was bestowed with a kiss to his forehead, he wanted more but was denied as the cool lips pulled away.  
“Harry, you know I would ravish you the rest of this night but-” lips seize his own and he feels himself being pushed onto his back. “Harry what do think you’re doing?”  
“I need this Ron please don’t deny me tonight.” He pleads, his lips cover his lover’s before he could get a response. His hands go to Ron’s pajama pants tugging them down with the boxers as well he removed them from Ron tossing them aside.  
“Harry!” the redhead gasped when the dirty pleasure of his lover’s tongue taunted his semi-hard cock. Fingers forming fists as he grips the bed sheets above his head. He couldn’t help pondering over who Harry dreamt about since it wasn’t obliviously him. His thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt something sharp. “HARRY! We agreed no teeth!” the young man shot up onto his elbows gawking at his companion.  
“I know but you need to stay focused,” Harry stared at Ron’s flushed face, “it’s hard to please an absent-minded lover.” Ron stared at Harry not too sure what to say only nodded and laid back onto the bed.  
“Harry?”  
“Shh!” Harry replied, his mouth engulfs the throbbing cock before him hungrily.  
“FUCK!” Ron arches his back he knew Harry was in the Mood and there was no way avoiding the fact he planned on having his way. “Harry ah-if you want-ooh it to last then-uhh stop before it’s over.” He grabs Harry by his long black hair removing that ever so gorgeous hot mouth from his weeping cock. Ron always enjoyed a good sucking from his skilled partner however it was bringing him too close to the edge.  
“Don’t worry Ron I should be able to get it back up a second time and possibly many more times tonight.” Ron shivered at Harry’s new voice it was heavy with undeniable lust but his eyes they were darker and piercing.  
Should? More times…tonight? Ron blinked but quickly pushed his thoughts aside. “Harry no just come on up and ride me with that tight arse of yours.” he grinned. Harry glances up at him and frowns. “Come on mate don’t give me that face.” Ron reaches down to caresses his cheek, Harry pulls back and sits on his heels looking down.  
“Am I no good for you now?!” Harry let his voice rise.  
“What?” was all the bewildered Ron could say.  
“You…don’t-” Harry stops and sits on the edge of the bed trembling.  
“Harry what’s wrong please talk to me, mate.” Ron sits up and moves toward Harry slowly.  
Harry sensing the movements quickly stood up, “I don’t want to talk. I just want to have sex right now.”  
“Okay fine then get back in bed and we will.” Ron replied softly.  
“Can we use…the thing?” Harry asked looking earnestly.  
“Harry alright what’s wrong really? You have been acting weird lately since you started having these nightmares.” Ron sighing. “Harry you are making me worried.”  
“Ron can we not talk about it please.” Harry whispered but Ron wasn’t about to let his lover do this to him again. Not again.  
“Harry I am going to take you back to the psychiatrist later this week to see what else he can give you. I can’t bear to see you like this and I cannot and will not use such brutal instruments on you. Harry there are still marks on your back from the last time we did “it”. I can’t do it again and I won't.” Ron was getting frustrated almost to point of anger. Harry sensed it so he pressed his lover even more.  
“But Ron, you promised you’d help chase away my demons and this is therapeutic. Oh Baby come on you are always careful and I never once complained have I?” Harry turned and faced his lover who was losing his temper.  
“No Harry but it’s only because I-”  
“Well then that settles it,” Harry giggled softly he walks over to Ron whose eyes narrowed. He knew his man hated to be interrupted no matter what the circumstance. As long as he knew Ron would give him what he wanted he could care less of his lover’s pet peeves. “Yes, you’re getting into character so perfectly, now punish me I’ve been a bad lil’ wizard. Give me a good exorcism and chase out my demons Ron!” Harry growled crawling on the bed.  
“Dammit!” Ron grabs Harry by the back of his head and flips him onto his back. “Harry I’m not playing this game!” Harry reached up pulling his lover’s head to his own lips and bit Ron’s bottom lip causing it to bleed. “Shit Harry! Are you listening to me!!” Ron roared pulling his head away wiping his hurt lip with his tongue.  
“No.” Harry replied simply he licked his lips tasting the blood on them. “You know you want to Ronald Weasley…” Harry smirked.  
“You’re wrong Harry I don’t want it I never did.” He sighs trying to calm down. Harry knew what buttons to push and he’d be damned if he didn’t get his way. Harry’s hips thrust up rubbing against Ron moaning and whimpering.  
“Ron don’t lie see look you’re erect still and harder than before please…Ron. I need it badly you don’t have to use the whip on me this time. You can just take me hard and rough without lube…” Harry pleaded with his eyes. Ron gripped the sheet in his free hand forming a fist as he grunted.  
“Harry…I just-” something wet hit his cheek he looked at Harry now glaring back up at him. He wipes his cheek discovering it was spit mixed with some of his own blood.  
“Weak! Just as always Ronald and that’s why Hermione-” a harsh slap shushed Harry up quickly but a smirk danced across his lips. “Ah, have I struck a nerve?”  
“Don’t you dare soil her name Potter I’ll fucking kill you!” Ron yelled his temper had won the battle. His eyes grew much darker and his face soon was shadowed by a dark aura surrounding him. He fucking dares to talk about her that way, I’ll show him! Something dark was brooding in the young man that was dangerous, and yet Harry egged him on further.  
“Fine I won’t say her name again but we both know that’s why she isn’t here!” Harry was again given another harsh slap forcing his head to snap to the side blood filled his mouth. He faced his tear-stained lover’s face grinning, showing his bloodstained teeth and crimson lips, blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. “But it’s true but only I can make you feel more like a man…” Harry smirked once more at Ron which sent him over the edge. He reaches down and seizes Harry’s crotch hard squeezing making Harry cry out.  
“You want it huh?” Ron hissed as he twisted his wrist giving Harry more pleasurable pain. He watched as his lover tossed his head from left to right. Ron growled ripping Harry’s boxer off of him roughly. “I will give you want wanton bitch!” Soft whimpers were the only response as he continues his rampage on Harry’s body.  
“Ron I-” he was slapped again.  
“Shut up!!” Ron flipped Harry onto the floor. Harry landed on his stomach groaning but soon found a knee pressing into his back. Ron reached up and dug into the nightstand and brings out something. Before Harry could even imagine what his lover had pulled out he felt a sharp pain flaring up into his body. Crucio. Harry felt it again stronger this time. The pain was never ceasing he felt his head spinning and his vision became blurred. His opened-mouth silent screams didn’t affect his punishment whatsoever, yet he was relieved when he felt the final blast of pain hit him and slowly ebbed away. Ron removes his knee and shifts getting behind Harry and raises his hips spreading his trembling legs. Without any delay or preparation for that matter, he slams into the wounded young man, emitting a strangled moan. Ron grunts himself the entrance was still very tight and needed to be broken in again. He rode Harry hard and fast giving Harry all his pain all his hate and all his frustration with each cruel thrust. Harry took it all without hesitation weakly squeezing the cock that invaded his insides. Sweat soon coated their bodies, ragged breaths from Ron was the main sound that was heard over the slapping of flesh to flesh. The redhead seemed ruthless driving deeper and deeper in the dark headed man lying on the floor breathing heavy. The only lubrications that made his cock easy to slide in and out of his companion’s anus was the blood from the stretched flesh inside. Feeling his own climax coming he forced Harry’s back to arch driving in as deep as he could go. Here it comes the release he needs from all this anger and rage that Harry caused him…Ron stops suddenly he shakes his head. What in the bloody hell just happened!? He blinks a bit still panting like a wild animal.  
“R-Ron…” Harry starts to lift his head.  
“Obliviate!” Ron spat out without having a second thought as his wand touched his lover’s head. Harry goes limp as a sigh escapes his lips. The redhead pulls out of his unconscious lover and replaces his wand back into its secret place. He then picks up Harry and notes blood dripping from the young wizard's mouth and nose. “Dammit Harry.” he lifts him back onto the bed. Wiping the blood and sweat from his partner’s body he sees bruising on Harry’s cheek. He cover’s Harry up with a heavy blanket and sighs a long exasperated sigh. Shit! Maybe I need to go to the damn Shrink too. He pulls his boxers and pajama pants back on and walks to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror above the porcelain sink. He hunches forward and drops to the toilet emptying the contents what was left in his stomach he could feel his own loathing wretchedness consume his being. How could he have done this to Harry again? Why was Harry pleading for such torture? Hadn’t he gone through enough in the previous years? Another wave of heavy nausea hits him, he dry heaves now his throat dry and scratchy. Ron lifts his head, his arms supporting his weight, as he pants trying to settle down. He takes another deep breath but exhales inducing another dry heaving spell. Finally when he could muster no more strength he leans to the side flopping to the tiled floor. “Fuck…” he whispered, his breathing slowly returning to normal. His throbbing head and aching chest makes it hard for him stay awake. He closes his eyes and whispers, “Yeah it seems like a perfect time to die…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I'm rusty for sure It's been a long time since I have written anything of the sort.   
> Feel free to tell me what ya think. I am hoping to keep this going for a few chapters at least.


	2. Subtle Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's actions are becoming more and more irrational and it only seems to worsen as days go by. Ron is dealing with his own inner demons when his world is turned upside down by a pretty face.

Chapter Two: Subtle Storm

1:47 PM Harpeer Community College  
It has been few days since that dreadful night Ron brutally assaulted Harry; well he was provoked. But didn’t he want that!? Ron shook his head and glanced at his cell phone again. Harry had not notified him as to his whereabouts. His meeting with Dr. Milder had ended over two hours ago why was Harry delaying a simple text message? Maybe he arrived there late yet again and his appointment was changed to a later time. Maybe the meeting lasted longer because Harry was explaining the past couple of weeks. Ron scowled, he knew that Harry would never expel such an intimate event if you could call it such. Ron checked his phone one more time before stuffing it back into his pocket. Now he was pissed all Harry had to do was just text stating where he was. Harry had been religious about texting Ron about his every move. However lately it had been Ron blowing up Harry’s phone just to get an inkling as to where his roommate was. When did this all start exactly? Why was Harry being so secretive now? Shaking his head once more Ron looked back up to his instructor. The class was a fairly good size about thirty-five pupils that were sitting in the small confined desk areas. He sighed once more looking at the clock on the wall then reaches for his cell. This was bloody insane!  
“Bloody Hell!” Ron hissed through his clenched teeth. The screen was bare of any new messages.  
“Did you say something Mr. Weasley?” a gruff voice called to him from the center of the floor. Embarrassed to the point of utter humiliation Ron looked at his book and sighed. The instructor reminded him of Professor Snape minus the American accent. His lectures were too long and he seemed to brood over everything that irked him. Ron almost laughed as he reminisced on his former dark aura potion master.  
“Harry where are you?” he whispered to himself as time ticked by.  
He glanced down to the other students some seem to be utterly bored with the lecture. Then there were others took notes. His eyes scanned the room and then rested on a girl. She was pretty to him though he only was able to see part of her face by the odd angle of seats. As if sensing Ron’s eyes the young woman looked in his direction and smiled. Ron gasped, forgetting to breathe, he gawked at her in total shock. She smiled and gave him a small a wave before she turned around to focus on the lecture. Ron then let out the breath he had been holding. He shook his head. Hermione? No, it’s impossible! He continued to stare at her hoping to get a better look at her. Look at me once more please. She kept her attention on the professor the rest of the time they had left to endure the lecture.  
The professor summed up his long-winded lecture dismissing his pupils with another stressful assignment due the following week. Ron quickly gathered his things and tried to make his way to this woman that reminded him of who he had left behind. The clumsy chap ended up dropping his belongings and ran to the door. He entered the busy hallway as more university students piled in and out of the classrooms. Cursing under his breath Ron scanned the crowded one more time before retreating to reclaim his baggage.  
“Need help?” a friendly voice asked.  
“Um I think I got it.” Ron replied but as he stood his books slipped from his grasp and landed on his foot. “Dammit!”  
“Here let me get that for you.” Small delicate hands reach for Ron’s books and then disappear. Ron hurried to look up and find a pretty petite blond standing over him as he knelt. “Here.” She handed him his books smiling.  
“Thanks.” Ron blushed, he knew he did.  
“Krystal. Smithers. I’m also in your next class we can walk there together.” She held out her hand to him. Ron not wanting to be the complete wanker took it.  
“Thanks Krystal.” He spoke softly. He couldn’t believe his luck, first his friend refuses to inform him if his status, then he spots the re-embodiment of his lost lover, now a gorgeous blond is offering him assistance. Smiling big Ron followed his new friend to his next class.   
*************************************************************************************

11:10 AM Dr. Milder’s Office  
Glancing at the clock in the small office a fairly handsome older gentleman scratched a few notes on a yellow pad before removing his glasses making him even more charming. His dark hair with specks of gray and clean shaven face brought maturity with charm to his pleasant appearance. He has dealt with many a people in his line of work but none of them were as bizarre as the young man sitting in front of him. The “boy” was gorgeous, to say the least with long, loose curly black hair, and pale skin but it was those unearthly green eyes that captivated him most. He watched his patient closely in over the past two years the young man still intrigued him greatly. Normally he would have to be discreet about his interests but this young man was different, and he wanted to know exactly why.  
“Now Mr. Potter you say these dreams are becoming more realistic?” the psychiatrist asked the young man who seemed to be quite fidgety.  
“I’ve told you before asshole the fucking medication ain’t worth shit!” Harry snapped he had begun to swear a lot more now as well as lose his British accent. Ron would have a total fit if he knew just how dirty Harry’s mouth really was. But Ron wasn’t here now was he. “I don’t know why you fucking insist on giving them to me.” He glared at his therapist.  
“They are to help with your mood swings Harry. And in saying that I know you haven’t been taking your pills on a regular basis.” The man said calmly.  
“Ah, now you’re fucking psychic?” Harry glances at his watch and sighs. “This shit takes too damn long.” He grumbles.  
“Language Mr. Potter.” The man actually sounded stern that only made Harry want to push the man’s buttons more. “You seem to be in a hurry to leave here.”  
“Am I that fucking obvious?” Harry smirked looking at the man licking his lips. His therapist paid him little notice as he scratched more notes down on his pad. “Hey Doc why don’t we just call it a day huh?  
The man sighed, “Harry you have only been here for ten minutes it’s required that you stay for the other thirty-five.”  
“Aw come on Doc it’s not like we’re making any progress today.” Harry shifted in his seat slowly removing his glasses. He stopped wearing his regular glasses and wore contacts. He just wore the dollar store brand to make himself look cute.  
“You never know I think we are making progress.” He replied softly dodging the sharp emerald eyes that sought his gaze. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on his notes becoming sloppy as he scribbled more nonsense.  
“I don’t think so. I want…you,” Harry leaned forward as if to whisper something important, “to give it me.” his eyes that were once cast down to the desk now shot up piercing the man’s very soul it seemed as he gazed into his eyes.  
“What?” the older man replied shaking his head to break the trance.  
“You know what I mean Doc don’t play coy. I need it…desperately.” He moaned softly batting his eyes, pursing his lips. “You won’t deny me such a thing now would you?”  
The therapist closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. The things this boy does to him were phenomenal and dangerous. His colleagues warned him of patients like him however there appeared to be no other like him. This Harry Potter kid was special and he’d be damned if allowed this opportunity to slip away from him. “No I don’t know what you mean. Enlighten me please.”  
Harry sighed as he leaned back against his own chair. “So aggravating.” He whispered as he walked over to the older man and took a seat in his lap spreading his legs over the armrests. “Give me what I want Doc.”  
“Harry!” the man nearly yelled his hands going to Harry’s hips as he shifted rhythmically rubbing the doctor's to the point of embarrassment.  
“Oh I haven’t even started and you already raising your voice. That usually happens a little later Doc.” Harry whispered leaning in so he breath tickled the man’s ear.  
“Harry stop moving and get off right now!” he hissed.  
“Why you seemed to be…enjoying it.” Harry moaned softly nibbling on his prey’s ear while grinding his crotch hard against the throbbing cock he knew that wanted more attention. “You know you want this Doc. I know you are.”  
“You’re wrong Harry I don’t want it.” He stilled Harry’s hips taking several deep breaths before he looked into those damning eyes. “Harry-”  
“Dr. Milder your wife is on line one she says it’s urgent.” The receptionist called over the intercom. Harry growled softly but made no attempt to remove himself from the older man’s lap.  
“Ah yes thank you, Patricia.” Dr. Milder tried to sound in control but with Harry on top of him, and he couldn’t quite cover the strain in his voice. “Harry you have to get off my lap now.”  
Harry paid no attention to him and picked up the receiver and pushed the line one button. He smiled at the shock on the doctor’s face as he handed him the phone. “She’s waiting.” He mouthed.  
Taking the phone from Harry he placed it to his ear, took a deep breath, “Hello darling.” He heard the sweet voice of his wife and sighed. “My day is fine…No, I didn’t forget about tonight…I remembered the flowers yes…No Josie the-Ah!...No! I just bumped my shin on the desk…Yes, I will be more careful I have to go now…Yes I will be home on time…love you too bye…bye bye…” he quickly hung up the phone. He looks up at Harry glaring hard.  
“What the hell is wrong with you Harry!?” he snapped.  
“Your act was rather convincing Doc I applaud you.” Harry smirked clapping his hands.  
“Get out Mr. Potter. Now!” Dr. Milder raged. “I am done playing games with you.” He pushed Harry roughly off his lap and quickly stood up making room so Harry could stand as well.  
Harry crashed to the floor bumping his head on edge of the desk. The thud he made was sickening, he laid on the floor listless, his hair falling over his face. Panic floods the consultant as he looks at his patient laying on the floor motionless.  
“Harry? Are you alright?” Dr. Milder’s voice quivered in the sense of his uncertainty the young man was still alive. A sudden knock on the door jolted the doctor to the harsh realization he is possibly dealing with a dead body. “Uh yes Patricia?”  
“Sir is everything alright? I heard something.” She replied her hand gripped the doorknob threatening to turn it.  
Dr. Milder hearing the slight jiggle of the handle reacted, “Patricia everything is fine nothing is wrong. But I want you to cancel the rest of my appointments please.”  
Patricia made no movement from the door. She merely stood frozen at the door. Feeling uneasy she turned the knob and begins to open the door. Her attempt, however was flawed when something blocked the door.  
“That will be all Patricia.” Dr. Milder said through the crack. He was panting and had been sweating.  
“Sir is everything alright you don’t look so good?” She tried to see around him but failed due to the limited view.  
“Yeah everything is fine I’m not feeling very good suddenly I am going to take the rest of the day off.” He says shutting the door, leaning against it. “Patricia do as I say and then take the rest of the day off. Go to the spa or something you deserve a break today.” He waited for her to move from the door.  
Patricia walked to her desk and began her series of calls canceling appointments, her eyes remained focused on the door. The thought of her boss canceling his appointments last minute puzzled her. It is not uncommon she worked for two other therapists who would cancel last minute. She thought it odd that Dr. Milder hadn’t reported anything to her until now. When she had finished her task she goes to the door knocking softly.  
“Sir is everything okay?” she asked not daring to open the door but she was tempted.  
“Yes thank you I will see you tomorrow. You are dismissed.” He made his voice sound sterner as he tried desperately to regain the calm he was well known for. He listened for her footsteps to fade as she made her way to the elevator. He heard the loud bing, the doors opening and closing and the sound of the elevator going down. He exhaled and looked back at Harry. He had moved the young man from his previous spot over to the couch and laid him down in case he hadn’t reached the door to stop Patricia from coming in again. Now she was gone Dr. Milder could focus on the other dilemma that surrounded him. How the hell am I going to sneak this kid out of here without being suspicious? That was the main objective to get Harry out and into his car. Dr. Milder had a hectic of a time trying to get Harry from the floor to the couch with great difficulty he was having serious doubts about hauling the kid all the way down a flight of stairs to his car. Running out of options Dr. Milder’s panic level increased. He walks out of his office and looks about the lobby when he spots a large box. With a quick assessment, he figured he could stuff the boy into the box and have the maintenance workers take it his car. Brilliant plan. Dr. Milder grabs the box and places it in front of Harry. What the hell am I doing? I can’t just stuff the kid in a box. He looked at Harry the gash on his head nearly made the grown man vomit. There was still blood coming from the wound. He would have to clean the floor and the couch, not to mention ditch his clothes. Bleach. He pushed his conscience to the farthest part of his mind as he began to stuff his patient into the box.  
“Sorry Harry but you made me do this.” He said sealing up the box with tape.

************************************************************************************* 

 

2:48 PM Harpreer Community College  
Ron glanced at his cell and sighed Harry still hadn’t texted him. What the fuck Harry you better be in some serious shit or I am going to kick your arse when I get home. He opened his flip phone and sent a brief text to Harry asking his whereabouts. Ron stuffed his cell back into his pocket and made his way to the bus stop. He reached the bench in record time but still found it crowded with other college students and the regulars waiting to board the bus to go home. He got as near to the bench as he dared himself, he wasn’t much of a people person. He glanced at all the faces present and then he saw her face. The one who could make his heart race and his breathing stop. He gazed at her with such intensity he didn’t realize the bus had pulled up and everyone was starting to board.  
“Hey uh Ron are you going to get on the bus?” that same voice from before.  
Ron looked to his left to find Krystal at his side, “Uh what?”  
Krystal giggled, “Are you going to get on the bus?”  
“Uh yeah.”  
“Well come on then.” She pulled him onto the bus and had him sit next to her. “You sure you okay maybe you had too much sunlight, you have very fair skin.”  
“I’m okay uh…”  
“Krystal.”  
“Yeah, Krystal I’m totally okay.” He said as he looked across to the seats adjacent to his own. Ah, there she is the reincarnation of the beauty who was taken from him.“Krystal who is that lovely girl sitting alone over there?”  
“You mean the one you have been drooling over for the past few hours?” she replied.  
“Yes-what I was not drooling.” Ron looked back at Krystal who had a smirk on her face.  
“Could have fooled me. Her name is Emma, she transferred here about a month ago from England. I don’t know too much about her but she keeps to herself. I don’t know where she lives though, but from what I heard she is a wealthy girl.  
Ron turns his attention to Emma, thrilled he knew her name. A goofy grin crept back onto his face, he could tell his cheek muscles were starting to hurt. It was the same exact smile he gave Hermione; she always told him his face would one day remain frozen with that grin on his face. He missed her terribly she was the light of his world and he never ever thought he would lose her the way he did.  
“Ron? Ron are you crying?” Krystal’s voice saved him from reliving the nightmare once of his beloved Hermione.  
Ron wiped his tears and laughed, “Sinuses are a bloody nuisance.” He wiped his nose and sniffed laughing and looking away from anyone. Bloody hell how could I have been so stupid allowing myself to open like that. He glances back up to Krystal who wore a concerned look but managed to have a small smile on her lips. He glanced over to see if Emma had noticed him. She did not. She remained focused ahead undeterred by his actions or stare in that matter.  
The bus stopped and few passengers exited the bus. Emma had remained in her seat acknowledging no one in particular as they passed her. The bus then proceeded to its next stop and again she remained in her seat as more passengers left and some boarded. Ron watched this process continue until it was his turn to exit the bus with Krystal hot on his heels. He passed Emma he wanted to get one last good look at her before leaving the bus. He looks at her and she held his gaze, he felt the world stop spinning in that exact moment. Her eyes sparkled, her hair perfect it was her smile that made him melt. She waved at him again as she had done so in class. Ron was lost in the moment. He didn’t realize how lost he was until he found himself sitting on the sidewalk near the bus stop with Krystal yelling at him.  
“What is going on?” Ron asked looking around.  
“You basically had a silent seizure on the bus some of the men had to take you off and set here.” She replied. “Maybe you should go to the hospital and get checked out.”  
“No, I’m okay besides I need to get home my roommate hasn’t contacted me all day about his whereabouts.” Ron stood up and hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder. “Thanks again…uh…”  
“Krystal.”  
“Right Krystal.” He smiled and waved to her as he makes his way to the apartment he shared with Harry before his little pretty savior could object. Ron allowed his thoughts of Emma to flood his mind he didn’t care if he had that goofy grin back on his face. He rather liked it since it has been ages that he smiled that way. He had even got a good whiff of her perfume. Once Ron reached his apartment he dug out his key and turned the lock. He announced him to what appeared to be one. He checked out each room calling Harry.  
Nothing.  
Ron pulled out his cell phone and saw he was had a few missed calls. He opened his phone but to his dismay, none of them were from Harry. He scrolled down in his contacts and found Harry’s therapist’s number, he dialed and waited for someone to pick up. No one was answering the phone. Ron glanced up at the clock. The office should still be opened, he hung up the phone. He called Harry maybe the bugger had put his phone on silent. He waited for the voicemail to answer.  
“Hey mate it’s me I’m just wanting to know where you are. Call me.” He kept it simple Harry liked simple. Ron put his phone down and paced. He knew he shouldn’t overreact about this, it hasn’t been the first time Harry had pulled a stunt like this. Perhaps he just forgot his phone again. Ron raced up to their room and looked on the nightstand. There on the edge was Harry’s cell phone still plugged to the charger. He picked it up and viewed the missed calls and texts. Most of the numbers Ron didn’t recognize Harry apparently didn’t save them to his phone. Ron then looked at the texts and was appalled by the vulgarity of them and at the replies. He was about to set the phone down when it vibrated and a new text message. Knowing he shouldn’t pry into Harry’s business Ron sets the phone down. Another message came in and Ron’s curiosity got the better of him and he opens the phone and reads the texts, maybe someone else was worried about Harry too.  
Text: You have five minutes to get your arse here with my money bitch!!  
Text: Time’s up!! You’re dead!!  
Ron drops the phone and backs away from it. What the hell have you gotten yourself into Harry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew okay I'm done with this chapter! So what do you think?


End file.
